Cordless power tools provide many advantages to traditional corded power tools. In particular, cordless tools provide unmatched convenience and portability. An operator can use a cordless power tool anywhere and anytime, regardless of the availability of a power supply. In addition, cordless power tools provide increased safety and reliability because there is no cumbersome cord to maneuver around while working on the job, and no risk of accidently cutting a cord in a hazardous work area.
However, conventional cordless power tools still have their disadvantages. Typically, cordless power tools provide far less power as compared to their corded counterparts. Today, operators desire power tools that provide the same benefits of convenience and portability, while also providing similar performance as corded power tools.
Brushless DC (BLDC) motors have been used in recent years in various cordless power tools. While BLDC motors provide many size and power output advantages over universal and permanent magnet DC motors, it is always desired to manufacture more compact motors while providing the same or higher power output.